What Ties Us Together
by tenpuri
Summary: For the longest time Bella has been subjected to experiments. She’s the test subject of they ever encountered her; she’s immortal, never ages, doesn’t get sick and has powers. Kind of sounds like she’s a vampire, but guess what? She's not. AU
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

AN: Ok so this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I've had this idea for a while and just wanted to write it down to get it out my head. ANYWAYS, let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I in no way own Twilight or any of its characters.

"twilight"- conversations

_Twilight_- thoughts

_Twilight_- visions

**Twilight**- dreams

**Twilight**- flashbacks

Chapter 1

"**Hello?" my voice penetrating the silent night. Where I was I couldn't say, all I remember was that I was following someone. She disappeared behind the corner just moments ago. I knew her somehow. **

"**Hellooooo?" I tried again but a little louder this time, but the silence remained.**

_**Great, what am I suppose to do now?**_** I don't know where I am or where to go.**

"**Why hello my dear, are you lost?" **

**That startled me. I turned to where the voice came and saw a man. I froze. He was so pale I could see him in the darkness but that's not the only thing that scared me, no, it was his eyes. They were red! A dark red, I knew he couldn't be human. Those eyes just weren't natural!**

"**I asked if you were lost." I could hear the irritation in his voice.**

**I dare not speak, too terrified to find my voice. So I followed my instincts and ran. But as I turned he appeared before me. I looked back at the spot he was once before and then back to where he was now. **_**How?**_

"**Now none of that. I grow tired of our games, since you don't seem to want to cooperate. How very disappointing." He frowned.**

"**What do you want?" Was all I could muster.**

**He gave sinister smile. "A meal"**

**The stranger grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. And just as quick he bit down onto my neck. **_**Fire! Put out the fire! Please!**_** Were my last thoughts as the pain continued to consume me.**

I woke with a start, this was the first time in years I had a dream like that. No, it was more of a memory of a time before I was imprisoned in this God forbidden place. For as long as I could remember I've had visions of the outside world, some were long and others brief. The visions were never of the same place. It was as if I were searching for something or someone. Why, I never knew.

Somehow these visions brought me peace, an escape from the existence I was in now. I heard voices outside my door.

"Are you certain nothing came up in the result?" said a man.

"No nothing, no matter what tests we try on it's the same every time." this time a female.

"Argh! What more can we do?! We're so close to discovering its secret I can feel it! We must continue our research. Forget protocol, it's time for some drastic measures. Prep our latest device." I could hear the excitement building within his voice.

_No! _Enough of their games, no longer will I allow myself to be subjected to their cruel tests. I had to get out of here, but how? For years I've searched for an answer.

I've been here since 1913. When my parents discovered that I had not aged a day in 10 years, they knew something was wrong and so put me in the care of these _scientists _who said they would help me. They assured my parents that I would be well taken care of and that they would find a cure. They never even tried, all these animals cared about was how I was able to remain young. I could see it in their eyes, they wanted whatever I had. I'll be damned if I ever let them get what they want, after all they had done!

_The outside, I could see the door that leads to this cursed place and with that the vision was gone._

That was a surprise. Out of all the visions I've had I never thought it would show me the one thing I detested the most.

_I saw a room full of monitors. Within sat a group of men, who I figure to be guards because of their uniforms, occasionally glancing at the various screens; one had caught my attention and it was the where I could see myself sitting on my bed. Weird. I turned to the panel. A quick glance at the guards to see if any of them were watching; their eyes on a different screen, that provided the guards enough of a distraction for me to complete the task at hand. I turned to a red button that stood out from all the rest. Without further hesitation I pushed it. I did a double-take at the men, they still hadn't noticed. My vision ended with me exiting the room._

I found myself back in my cell, on my bed. I glanced at the door and it was open! I sprang out. Not a second too soon after entering into the hall did I came across my first obstacle.

"HEY!!!! How did you get out?" A guard, really?!

"Requesting back immediately, subject 1881 has escaped, I repeat subject 1881 has escaped."

Panic consumed me. What now? Why couldn't he just disappear!

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I WON'T GO BACK!" My voice echoing through the empty hallways.

No later was the guard thrown five feet away. I took my chance, running where ever I could.

_I shifted away from the fallen guard and made my way to the right side of this hall. I turned left after passing a few passages and began running straight down a long hallway. Seconds seemed like hours until I finally reached the end. _

When I returned to reality, I followed the path I had envisioned. When I reached the gate, a dozen guards had crept their way into my line of sight. They were waiting for me.

_Shit!_ I was frozen, how can I get away now?

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Did you really believe you could escape so easily? Now then, let's be calm and we'll take you safely back to your room. How does that sound?" he smirked as if he knew he'd won.

_Again I found myself in the room with many monitor. I stared at a particular green button. With a click I saw the gate open behind me._

I slowly began to walk backwards towards the gate.

"How foolish, it thinks it can still escape. Sorry, we've got yo…. No! Who did this?!!!!!! Was it you?! Stop the subject now you fools! Don't let the specimen get away!!!!" Those were the frantic cries I heard as I flew through the gate.

I could see the forest ahead. Quickly I pushed past the wired fence into the wilderness. I kept going but came to a halt when I heard a _**Boom!!!!!!**_ A thunderous sound escaped into the air, the sky darkened as the arrival of a massive cloud made its presence known. I continued with my pace and ran until I could no longer hear a sound.

I collapsed to the sweet earth. _Finally!_ My mind screamed. No longer was I a prisoner, now I could live. I just lay there, not daring to move an inch, fearing that I may wake up and finding all this to be a dream.

After enjoying the few moments of my first taste of freedom, a thought crossed my mind. _Where should I go now?_ I couldn't just stay here. I decided to start off with a nice stroll through the vast greenery and see if that would lead me anywhere.

_Blurs of what I believed to be trees were all I could see. Somehow reaching a speed I never thought possible! When I came to a stop there was a cave just up ahead, __**shelter**__, a random thought entered mind._

_I guess that settles it. _I now had a destination in mind and so I was off. By no means was I in a rush, I took in the scenery around me. For years I have wished for this moment and finally it came true.

It was getting dark and I knew I had to reach my shelter soon. Rest was all I could think about, it was to be my reward for accomplishing my goal of the day.

There it was, I crept into the cave slowly and cautiously making sure no immediate danger was present. I sensed nothing out of the ordinary, so I curled up in a corner and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, I had lots to do. So anyways here it is enjoy!

On a final note I'd like to say thank you to HMMadewell for your wonderful review.

Chapter 2

_**There it was, unaware of the dangers that lurked. An unsuspecting faun just enjoying its meal, patiently I had watched this creature.**_

_**I couldn't wait any longer! The thirst consumed me, I could feel its blood flowing through its veins.**_

_**I leapt, not a second more did the faun sprint past my clutches. I laughed, as if it could escape me so easily. I chased after it, gaining speed. I could feel the venom building within my mouth.**_

_**I pounced and sank my fangs into its neck, savoring the liquid that touched my tongue. I knew this didn't truly satisfy my thirst but it had to do. I drank every last drop of its blood. I left the body there for others to deal with. As I turned away, my vision began to fade.**_

With a start, I awoke. What a dream, it felt so real. The rush that engulfed me as I ran across the terrain, the thrill I got by capturing my prey and the delicious blood that entered my mouth. They all came so naturally to me, like it was instinct. I was horrified, the nausea was kicking in. I lay back down to collect myself. When the dizziness passed, I decided it was time to move on.

I exited the cave, glad to discover it was morning. The sunlight had pierced through the leaves making it much easier for me to see the wilderness ahead.

_I blew past the forest, heading straight past the foliage. Every path taken seemed so familiar, which should've been impossible considering I had never been here before and yet I knew where I was going. The scene before me took my breath away, an ocean! How I wished to feel the sand and water beneath my feet. I was so close…._the vision disappeared.

That would be my next destination, that beach. Yes it would take some time but it didn't matter, I had nothing better to do.

_(Time Skip)_

Days passed and I had finally reached the beach. It was more beautiful than anticipated, I headed down into the water.

_I was as stiff as one could be and who wouldn't be, right before my eyes stood three large wolves. Never have I seen creatures as huge as they, I dare not move in fear of an attack. They seemed to be searching for something, was it me? Slowly they crept closer to where I was, confusion and curiosity written on their face. How was that possible? I knew something was different about them, but what I cannot say. Unconsciously I took several steps back, away from the danger. The orange one growled, it seemed to sense my movement and so I stilled again. A howl pierced the sky and the three wolves' heads shot up, with a final growl from the orange one and the others sprinted deeper into the woods. I was alone again and let out an unnecessary breath._

I didn't move an inch, fearing that they would suddenly appear before me. They didn't, but I wouldn't take any chances and so I dashed back to the forest.

Despite not knowing where I was going I kept running. Then I heard it, the bristle of leaves as something was coming. Somehow I knew it was the wolves and so I ran even faster, my legs began to grow weak but I couldn't stop now. They would catch me and possible kill me, no I would not allow myself to die so soon.

A glance back….big mistake. A pack of wolves, ten at most, lay before me. I stared at who I believed to be the alpha, what confused me more was that he too was staring back at me with the same expression. What's going to happen now?

He took a step forward and I one back. He paused at my action, I however did not stop. Slowly I crept back hoping they would leave, but alas they took cautious steps towards me.

We came to a halt when it was obvious that we were at a standstill. Interestingly enough, they turned toward one another as if conversing. After what seemed like forever, the largest wolf nodded and turned to me. What happened next was something I never suspected, the wolf shifted into a man!

"Hi, don't freak out ok. We just want to talk. You see, we're somewhat confused. Even though we are not allowed to speak of this to outsiders, given the circumstances I believe it's a must. My pack and I were scouting the area in search of vampires that dare enter our domain like we do every day. However, today we came across a bloodsucker's scent. That scent lead us to you, oddly enough you are obviously human. Have you been attacked? Did you see where the leech went?"

What was I suppose to say? How could I possible come across a vampire? They are just myths, then again seeing a wolf become human tends to make you keep an open mind. Ok, so werewolves and vampires exist, that much is clear. I said nothing, hoping they would just go.

"It's ok, just tell us if anything happened. We can protect you." The man said. The other wolves seemed to watch me intently as if I would give them the go-ahead.

I dropped down and hugged my knees, wishing them to leave. _Go away, go away, go away!_ And with that thought I heard a painful yelp escape a wolf's mouth. I looked up and saw that it had been thrown into a tree.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Paul, are you alright?" the man fazed back into a wolf, and began growling. His eyes searching for the cause of panic amongst his pack. I took my chance and ran. I heard them behind me but soon the sound of their paws began to become distant. I glanced behind me just to make sure, no wolves in sight.

Not wanting to know what had happened, I ran again. I made my way out of the forest onto a concrete road. _**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_ I looked toward the sound and saw a metal box coming at me. With a _**thud**_ my world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everyone, after this I'm not going to be updating for a while. Some things have come up and I just wanted this chapter to be out there. This is more of a filler chapter but there is a reason behind why I wrote it. Hope you guys enjoy it!

To clarify any confusion, I'd like to state that Bella is in fact human. Everything that's going on with her is unknown to her as well. So you just have to sit tight and see what happens just like her. :D

Chapter 3

**Jacob's POV**

This was so boring! Here we are again patrolling the area to see if any trespassers turn up, and is there one? Nothing! Ever since those bloodsuckers came back we've had to constantly scout our territory, waiting for just one slip up. But has anything happened? Nooooo, nothing at all. So here we are, performing the same task day in and day out. Why can't we jus……..

_Do you guys smell that? (Embry)_

_You bet! Looks like one of the leeches couldn't help themselves, now we're talking. Finally some action! (Quil)_

_Focus guys! We have to act fast, come on! _

We raced through the wilderness, following the horrid stench. We finally came to its end. Wait this can't be right, there's nothing here! How is it possible for a leech to just disappear into thin air?! Embry, Quil and I slowly crept towards the spot, confused. I growled at the spot where the leech's scent lingered, thinking that if I kept staring it was magically going to appear.

Sam's howl penetrated the sky—causing our heads to shoot up—he was calling us back to discuss what he saw through us. This was just too strange, but one thing was for sure and that was that we were going to get to the bottom of this.

_That scent you three followed is identical to the one we came across near the beach. Hurry and come join us, we're gonna backtrack to where the smell started. (Sam)_

I gave one last glance at that spot and growled in irritation. Then we turned and headed to where the rest of the pack was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Sam's POV**

We headed toward where we believed the leech had entered our territory. We ended up at the beach and no sooner did we come across another scent. _Human?!_ Was that why a leech head entered our domain, because of a human? We had to act fast and pray that nothing bad had befallen this unfortunate soul. We dashed into the woods in hopes of not being too late.

Minutes later we found her. Thank goodness nothing happened to her. She seemed frightened, I took a whiff and caught the vile smell of a bloodsucker near her. Had we just miss the leech? No, we would have seen and heard it escape.

I took a step towards her and she took one step back, so I paused as not to scare her any further. When she didn't stop her attempt to escape, I took a few steps forward just in case the leech would appear again.

Then she stopped and I followed her actions. I turned towards the others,

_I'm going to phase back so that I can communicate with her._

_No! You can't, you know better than anyone we aren't allowed to reveal ourselves. (Jacob)_

_Do you have a better idea? We need to know what exactly is going on here and if she was attacked our secrecy no longer matters. Besides, it's one of those times where we have to break the rules._

_We get it, but I still don't like it. (Leah)_

I nodded at their approval. I reverted back to the human's direction and phased back into my human form.

"Hi, don't freak out ok. We just want to talk. You see, we're somewhat confused. Even though we are not allowed to speak of this to outsiders, given the circumstances I believe it a must. My pack and I were scouting the area in search of vampires that dare enter our domain like we do every day. However, today we came across a bloodsucker's scent. That scent lead us to you, oddly enough you are obviously human. Have you been attacked? Did you see where the leech went?"

It was like she was in a gaze, for a long time she didn't say a word and so I pressed on.

"It's ok, just tell us if anything happened. We can protect you."

The others watched her intently waiting for to respond. We were all getting anxious with her silence. She curled into a fetal position, she was still scared. Uh! What now? She was making things difficult.

Then without warning Paul cried out as he was hurled into a nearby tree.

"What happened?! Paul, are you alright?"

I transformed into a wolf, preparing for an attack. Growling at anything that moved, everyone was searching frantically for the attacker.

_Was it the bloodsucker? It's gotta be, I just caught a fresh scent. But where, when and how? _

Those were the coherent thoughts that passed through all our minds. Paul struggled to stand, the collision knocked the wind out of him. When nothing happened, I turned towards the girl to see if she was alright. To my surprise she was gone.

_Where is she? Did the bloodsucker get her? (Quil)_

Seth was able to catch her scent and we ran in that direction. In a matter of seconds we spotted her fleeing like there was no tomorrow. Leah was gaining on her when she was abruptly thrown into a tree, just like Paul had before her.

_What's going on? Where are these assaults coming from? Better yet, who's doing this?_ _Could it be that girl? _

_Impossible, how could a human possess such abilities? (Jacob)_

_Hold it! We're approaching the edge of the forest, we can't risk being seen. We have to stop here._

_But the girl! (Seth)_

_I'm sure she'll be fi….._

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!! THUD. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH.**_

_What was that?! (Seth)_

We quietly made our way towards the sounds. It was Charlie, he was frantically trying to wake her.

_Unconscious_

Charlie noticed that she wouldn't wake, picked her up bridal style and carefully placed her in the car. He's probably going to take her to the hospital. At least she'll be safe there.

_Let's head back guys, we have some things to discuss._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but I finally finished this chapter. I won't keep you waiting anymore and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer for all the previous chapters and the upcoming ones: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does. **

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

_Uhhhhhhhh, my head. No wait, not only my head, my whole body was aching._

I tried to remember what happened and how I ended up here. _The wolves!_ Did they capture me? Am I dead? No that's not right, if I was dead I wouldn't be in pain. So where am I anyways? I slowly opened my eyes.

Bad idea, where ever I was it was so bright! Eventually my vision began to clear; I was in a white room. I remember a place similar to this, a hospital maybe? I don't remember it being this nice.

"I'm going to check on our latest patient, and then I'll tend to Mr. Harrison. I promised Chief Swan I would personally tend to this one" a voice said just outside my door.

I heard the door creek open and that's when I stared into golden eyes.

"Ah! You're awake, I'm glad. You gave us quite a scare, you've been out for a couple of days."

He shut the door behind him and walked towards me with a smile on his face, somehow it comforted me.

_Vampire!_

My mind screamed. I wasn't even thinking anything out of the ordinary so how did I jump to that conclusion, but I knew that it was right. For a vampire, something was off and it wasn't just the fact that I felt no danger around him.

"Why aren't your eyes red?" I whispered.

He froze, still as a statue. His eyes were wide as he slowly turned to face me. I knew he would have turned pale white if he already wasn't.

"I beg your pardon?" trying to hide his shock and unease.

"Why aren't your eyes red? You're a vampire aren't you?" my voice a little louder, braver.

"I'm sorry miss, but I believe you're mistake. Vampires are just myths, besides you just got hit by a car so there are bound to be some damage to the brain." He tried to convince me.

"Then why are you pale white and your eyes aren't natural!"

_How did I even know these things about vampires, I haven't even met one before, have I?_

"Miss, please. You're ill, you don't know what you're saying. Just lie down and rest for a while to clear your head." He approached me with his hand stretched out towards me.

**A man approached me with an outstretched hand and grabbed my arm. He held onto me with a vice-like grip. I tried to break free but I was too weak. More people came and held me down as they injected me with an unknown fluid. I could feel it coursing through my veins…..**

_No! Not again, please not again!_

_**Crash!**_

"Miss….if..thi..is…yo….ur….doing…..ple…eze….stop!"

I looked up from under my arms to see the man pushed against a wall. A huge dent was evidence enough of the sheer force that was used to pound him into the wall. He strained to get down but there seemed to be an unknown force holding him in place.

Horror stricken I wished for his release. _Put him down, put him down._ With a thud I knew he was free. Had I done that? If so that would explain the incident with the wolves. Had the scientists bestowed upon me powers?

"Thank you. Though I may not need to breathe, pressure against my throat is still very uncomfortable." A hand soothing his now sore throat.

"So you admit you're not human?"

"It would seem I have no choice now, besides you aren't so normal yourself." He retorted.

"Maybe, but I am sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just…..never mind, forget it."

"As you wish but seeing as you can't control your powers I'll have to keep strict watch over you, just to make sure no human gets hurt." A flicker of recognition appeared in his eyes "Are you a vampire?"

"No?" I hesitated "I don't feel any need or desire to drink blood, that's important to being a vampire is it not?"

He seemed reluctant to believe me but gave in. "Very well, then that just makes you a very extra ordinary human doesn't it"

"I guess so" glad he didn't pursue the idea any longer.

"Dr. Cullen, is everything alright? We heard a crash earlier, we waited to see if you would come out but when you didn't we got worried." A woman's voice came from behind the door.

"I'm quite alright, when I entered the patient was still asleep but when I turned she was surprisingly awake. I was just startled and knocked over a few things, I'm cleaning it up right now. I'll be out in a bit, just give me a few minutes." Dr. Cullen answered

"Oh ok, just take your time. Dr. Johnson can take care of Mr. Harrison"

"Thank you very much Cynthia." Her footsteps receding.

"Dr. Cullen was it?"

"Oh my, forgive my manners. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and you miss?"

"Um..Isabella Swan, but please just call me Bella."

"Bella huh? That's a beautiful name." He smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Cul…" "Call me Carlisle, please." "Alright, thank you Carlisle"

"So what is going to happen to me now?"

"Well, I'll have to find a way to become your caretaker for the time being. No offense but with those abilities, I just don't want to take any chance especially with wolves breathing down our necks."

"Wolves? Are they the ones in the forest?"

"You've met them?!" Worry flashed across his handsome features "What did they do, are you alright?"

"I'm fine but they did scare me a bit. I've never seen creatures as big as they were. They questioned me about seeing any leeches, whatever that means."

"That would be what I am, they usually use terms such as 'leech' or 'bloodsucker' when referring to my kind" He said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry" "Hahaha, don't be. I don't mind, besides my sons have their own nicknames for the wolves so I'd say it evens out."

"I guess" I smiled.

"_Hi Cynthia, it's me Alice remember?" a small pixie-like girl said to 'Cindy'. _

"_Alice? Oh! Dr. Cullen's daughter correct?" _

"_Yup that's me! I was wondering if I may speak to my father for a minute, it's quite important." _

"_Sorry but he is with a patient at the moment. " 'Alice' made a sad face._

"_I could however page him, to let him know you are here. Would that suffice?"_

_Alice's face lit up in an instant "Oh yes, please do!"_

As Cynthia began to dial the number my vision faded. I became aware of someone shaking me.

"Bella! Bella!" Carlisle's frantic cries reached my ears.

I turned to him "Cynthia is paging you now, it's about your daughter Alice, she's here. She wants to talk to you, she says it's important."

Carlisle looked at me as if I grew a second head "Bella what are you sa….._**Buzzzz Buuzzzzz**_…..Hold that thought." He proceeded to the door to peek his head out, he then lifted his arm as if to wave to someone.

When his whole body reentered the room, he turned to me. "Bella, how did you know? Does it have to do with the fact that your eyes completely lost its pupils for a while?"

My eyes did what?! Do they really do that?! "I have no idea. All I know is that one minute I'm talking to you and then the next I see Alice and Cynthia talking about you and then I'm back here. So I have no idea what happened in between those times. You tell me."

"Curious, I'm sorry Bella but this conversation will have to wait. As you know Alice needs to speak with me, do you mind?"

"Of course not, besides I'll be right here when you're done. I mean where else am I going to go?" I gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it.

"Thank you, just rest for now."

When I heard the door close and I turned to my side, hoping that I would submit to some sleep. All this was so confusing. Why couldn't I just be like everyone else? Exhaustion took over and I peacefully drifted into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**APOV**

There I was enjoying my time with Jasper at home when a vision hit me,

_Carlisle was standing in a room with whom I assume to be one of his patients. He was scribbling some notes down on his clipboard, when the girl with long curly brown hair and brown eyes opened her mouth._

"_Why aren't your eyes red?" a girl whispered from her hospital bed._

_Carlisle froze. His eyes were wide as he slowly turned toward the girl._

"_I beg your pardon?" he responded with shock and unease._

"_Why aren't your eyes red? You're a vampire aren't you?"_

_Was she for real?_

"_I'm sorry miss, but I believe you're mistake. Vampires are just myths, besides you just got hit by a car so there are bound to be some damage to the brain."_

_I knew better than anyone Carlisle was trying to change her mind, convince her that she was wrong. Besides, how could she have known? Had she come across our kind once before?_

"_Then why are you pale white and your eyes aren't natural!" _

_Obviously Carlisle didn't persuade her at all._

"_Miss, please. You're ill, you don't know what you're saying. Just lay down and rest for a while to clear your head." He approached me with his hand stretched out towards me._

_In an instant I saw Carlisle thrown across the room. What just happened?! Even with me being a vampire I couldn't see what had done that. My sight focused on Carlisle, he was struggling to break free from whatever was holding him prisoner._

"_Miss….if..thi..is…yo….ur….doing…..ple…eze….stop!"_

With that I came back to reality.

"Carlisle!" I screamed.

Everyone in the hurried towards the living room where Jasper and I were stationed, all their eyes focused on me, waiting to hear what I had just seen.

Esme was the first to speak. "What is it Alice? Is Carlisle alright?" Her voice full of worry.

"I don't know, my vision faded before I could see what happened but I'm going to find out!" I stood, heading towards the door, intent to go to the hospital as quickly as possible. No one was going to break my family apart with me around.

"Alice wait! I'll go with you, what if you and Carlisle need back-up?" (Edward)

"No, there's no way you could bring yourself to fight." I tried to keep as much to myself as possible, it was just so hard to believe this could happen.

"Alice! What aren't you telling us?!" (Edward)

"Please dear, I need to know he's alright" (Esme) if she could cry I know she would have.

"It's not that simple. I don't even fully understand it myself but if there's one thing I'm sure about, it's that Carlisle is fine. I promise." I tried to reassure them all, Esme especially.

I continued on my path towards the door when Jasper blocked my path.

"I'll be fine too Jasper, I trust me." Even as he stared at me intensely he reluctantly stepped aside. I took the keys of Edward's car, knowing he wouldn't mind, and turned to them to give them one last reassurance.

"I'll tell you everything once I get this straightened out. I just want to know the whole story first." Then I went out the door, not even waiting for a response.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes, thankfully there was no cop in site. I quick stepped into the lobby and into an elevator to Carlisle's floor.

I walked up to the attending nurse and said, "Hi Cynthia, it's me Alice remember?"

"Alice? Oh! Dr. Cullen's daughter correct?"

"Yup that's me! I was wondering if I may speak to my father for a minute, it's quite important."

"Sorry but he is with a patient at the moment. "_Darn!_ I made a sad face.

"I could however page him, to let him know you are here. Would that suffice?"

My face lit up in an instant "Oh yes, please do!"

She dialed his pager number and we waited a few seconds. That's when I heard the click of a door opening and no sooner did Carlisle poke his head out of the room, he turned to me and gave me a smile and waved.

I was relieved to see him unharmed. He gave me a look saying 'I'll be out in a minute' and then disappeared back into the room.

For what seemed like forever, Carlisle reappeared before me. I grabbed his arm and lead him into an empty room.

"Ok, spill! What happened in there?! One minute you're telling her she's imagining things and then the next you've were pounded into the wall like a rag doll!" As much as I tried to remain calm, I couldn't hide the hysteria in the tone of my voice.

"I haven't the faintest idea either. I do know that she is no ordinary human. She's agreed to stay under my supervision, all that's left to do is fill out all the proper documents."

"Can I speak with her? I just want to help make her feel at ease and maybe I can get a little more information out of her."

"I don't see why not. You can go now, just let me make my rounds and we can go home together. Anyways my shift is almost over."

"Esme will be happy to see you."

"Why what happ… Oh no, the vision. Do they know?" Now he was filled with worry.

I just smiled, "No, I didn't say anything to them yet. I knew it would be hard for them to swallow, it's still hard for me to comprehend."

He nodded. "Yes, same goes for me. I'm hoping she'll be willing to open up to us more in the future, but for the time being we'll just have Edward take a gander into her mind to see if she will be fine."

"Good idea. Well, you better be off. You only have a short time before your day is done and you still have lots to do slacker!" I joked.

"Yes, yes I know!" We both laughed. "I'll be back in her room after I'm done."

"Wait!" He turned towards me. "What's her name?"

"You didn't see? Hmmm, it's Isabella but she said she prefers Bella"

I smiled. "Ok, you better hurry!"

Once Carlisle left, I headed towards Bella's room. I opened the door only to find her asleep, _Oh well_. I guess my questions will just have to wait. I sat down in a chair and waited.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long, hoped you like it so far. Thanks for sticking with me so far! Please R&R.**

**Note: Please check out my latest idea for a story that I posted, it's called Chance. It's not a full story or even a chapter yet, but I'd like your opinions if I should continue with that idea. So please take a look at it and leave reviews. Don't be afraid to be honest. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

I had just finished draining the last drop of blood from my recent kill, when I heard her.

"Carlisle!"

That was all I needed to hear before I dashed home. The pain in Alice's voice only heightened my resolve. Within seconds I reached our living room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as I knew Alice was out of range, I quickly faced the others. Esme was worse off, pain of not knowing splattered across her face. Jasper, despite his best effort was trying to calm her down. Rose was struggling to maintain her passive mask, I knew she was just as worried as the rest of us. Emmett only stood there holding Rosalie tightly around the waist, as if she was to only thing keeping him grounded. I myself was in no better shape.

_Carlisle, please be safe. Come back to me. (Esme)_

_Edward, did you see anything? I could feel waves of anxiety coming from Alice as she was having her vision. It was as if she had lost something very dear to her, I never felt so helpless. (Jasper)_

Looking at Jasper. "No, I didn't see anything. I was too focused on the hunt to think clearly."

"Did you get anything before she left?" I wouldn't of heard it if it wasn't for my vampire hearing. Poor Esme, as much as I wanted to reassure her as Alice had, I knew it would've been a lie.

"No, Alice was blocking me the whole time. We won't know until they come back, we'll just have to trust Alice."

"I know, but still." Esme said before retreating to her bedroom.

_I'll be outside, waiting. (Jasper)_ Then he left.

"What now dude?" I completely forgot Emmett and Rosalie were still here.

"Nothing to do but wait, I doubt calling them will work either." Seeing Rose take out her cell.

"Fine! Come Emmett." She entwined their fingers and dragged Emmett towards their room.

I on the other had settled for playing my piano, hoping that my music would sooth the tension and anticipation.

**Bella's POV**

"**Bella." I searched for the voice.**

"**Bellaa" No matter where I turned I could not find her. **

"**Who's there?" Hoping that the voice would respond.**

"**I've been looking all over for you, just so I could answer that question." Her voice came from behind.**

**I turned to see who she was, but instead of an answer all I got was disappointment. I wasn't able to make out anything. Her face was a blur. Everything about her seemed so familiar, but I couldn't tell how.**

"**You're here now, so answer my question. Who are you?"**

"**I'm yo…."**

Before she could finish, something pulled me awake.

_Damn._

I had been so close, I knew she was the key to my past. She had appeared several times over the years. There was always something blocking her from me, the last time it was nearly impossible for me to hear any coherent words.

I shifted from my position on the bed into an upward pose and when I lifted my head I saw her, the girl from my earlier vision, Alice. What on earth could she possibly be doing here?

"Hi! I'm Alice!"

I stared, I never thought it was possible for someone to be so happy. If I didn't know any better, I think she was going to attack me.

"Hi" I said weakly.

Alice just kept smiling, I don't think anything could phase her joyous mood. She jumped out the chair and hopped towards me.

"You gave me quite a scare earlier with Carlisle. How did you do it?" Alice said with her never breaking smile.

This surprised me. "How did you know about that, did Carlisle tell you?"

"No, I can see the future!"

I thought I was the only one with an uncanny ability, but here another stood before me who was just like me. Did she suffer as I suffered? Did she experience the same past as I? There were so many questions that popped into my mind in that moment.

_**Click**_. We both turned towards the door to see Carlisle enter.

"I have all the paper work done, it seems that you're going to be stuck with us for quite a while Bella." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"YAH!! I can't wait for you to meet everyone! Oh wait, I forgot to tell them that everything's fine! Carlisle hand me your phone!" Alice screamed.

I had never seen so many emotions pass through a person's face that rapidly before. She quickly bolted out the door and slamming it shut in one fluid motion.

"Is she always like that?" my eyes still comprehending what I just saw.

"Unfortunately yes, but don't worry you'll get used to it" he sighed.

_**SLAM!!!!!!!**_ If Alice had opened that door any harder, I swear she would have thrown it off its hinges.

"Oops, I guess I was just a little excited." She gave her best innocent face.

As if I would be believe she could only get a _little_ excited, I just couldn't picture her only being a _little_ anything.

"Alice! Remember we're in a hospital, not at home!—"

"Relax Carlisle, we can pay for any damages that I accidentally cause." She stated with a smile, completely dismissing Carlisle's scolding, he in turn pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that there was no way he could win against Alice. I smiled at their antics.

"Alright, I'll head back first to make sure everything's in order." Alice said more to Carlisle than me.

"What do you mean?" She turned to face me.

"Oh, remember when I said I could see the future? Well I saw that you were going to stay with us and I called the rest of the family to tell them the news! They're getting your room set as we speak!" Her voice started to rise with excitement.

"No, you don't have to, I'll be ok with just sleeping on the couch. You shouldn't have go that far for me—"

"Nonsense! We're all very excited that you'll be staying over, but don't mind Rosalie because she hates change so she might be a little hostile for a bit. So don't let that get to you, it's the way she is and we're all curious about your powers. You'll have to explain it all to us later, ok? Well got to go, see you guys later!" but before I could reply she was out the door.

_What just happened?_ I asked myself, too stunned to say it allowed and I think Carlisle understood because he ended our silence.

"Yeah, sorry about Alice. She can be quite a handful, but she means well." He gave me a reassuring smile.

I smiled right back, "I'm sure. So when do we leave?"

"Now if you'd like."

When we exited the room, I knew things were about to take a drastic change. I only hoped they were for the better.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: Yay! Fast updates! Just gotta love them, right? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review. Till next time!**

**READ THIS PLEASE!**

**Note: Ok, so I wanted to try out my **_**Chance**_** story once more and since my technique of showcasing it didn't go as planned, I'll try one more attempt at it and if I don't get a certain amount of reviews than I won't post it. It'll be a chapter so hopefully that will go well. I've also come up with another story called **_**Some Family**_**, so feel free to check it out.**


End file.
